My Melancholy Madness
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU/AU/Di Weasley House, Harry bertemu perempuan aneh yang sibuk dengan bukunya. Yang dibilang penyihir karena kesukaannya pada buku-buku sihir/Satu judul menarik perhatian Harry/Selebaran dari Perpustakaan Timur menarik perhatian Snape/Seorang penjaga buku magis di perpustakaan/Gadis pelayan yang setia/Juga secangkir kopi dan buku/Read and Review?


"_**The book is a hurricane. Somehow, it's full of poison. Some stories are like a drug. Sometimes, it let the character dies for the sake of the stories. But that's always the way a great stories goes."**_

_**-Me **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. All publicly recognizable Harry Potter characters, settings, etc. are the property of J K Rowling and the Publisher. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

.

.

.

_**Warning (s)**__: AU, Fluff, Drama, Long, and OOC_

_Theme: Book!_

_Special for Ambudaff_

.

.

**MY MELANCHOLY MADNESS**

.

.

.

Warna bata-bata yang mengelilingi bangunan ini berwarna gelap. Lelaki berusia hampir tiga puluh tahun itu bisa menebak, mungkin jika malam datang, dan lampu-lampu berwarna keemasan di sepanjang jalan tidak menyala, pasti daerah ini akan seperti kota mati yang dingin. Bingkai-bingkai jendelanya dicat sewarna kayu basah, menambah suasana dingin dari luar. Tepat di samping pintu masuk yang terpasang kaca bening, tergantung di tembok sebuah papan kayu hitam bertuliskan huruf emas, Weasley House: Bakery, Café, and Bar.

Sejak membacanya, Harry, si pengunjung, bisa menebak bahwa suasana dingin hanyalah gambaran luar. Ia benar. Begitu kakinya menjejak ke lantai di dalam bangunan, suasana hangat menyergapnya. Aroma remah-remah roti menyerang penciumannya. Ia hampir tak menemui bau alkohol dari bir, mungkin karena hari masih sore dan ia yakin, tak ada orang waras yang ingin mabuk di sore hari.

Tanah di luar basah, ditinggali jejak-jejak air dari hujan siang tadi. Beruntung, keputusannya segera mampir ke kafe teman lamanya ini menjadi keputusan terbaiknya hari ini. Udara yang hangat membuat Harry melepas _coat_ tebalnya, menentengnya dengan santai sembari melangkah mendekati meja bar.

Sepasang lelaki kembar yang mungkin berusia sedikit lebih tua darinya, sedang melayani pelanggan.

"_Bonsoir_."

"Bon—" Salah seorang bartender menoleh, "Sial, Harry!"

"_Excusez moi, je suis en retard_."

Fred tertawa. "Kita sedang di Derbyshire, bukan di Prancis, Kawan."

Harry ikut tertawa. "Aku ingat, terakhir aku melihatmu dan George adalah sebelum kalian pergi kuliah di Prancis. Aku sudah berlatih menghapal sapaan dan ucapan karena datang terlambat dalam bahasa Prancis," ungkap Harry. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir pucatnya.

"Kukira kau memang tak jadi datang. Bukannya harusnya pagi?"

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan penerbanganku. Cuaca di Inggris sedang buruk."

"Menyesal pulang ke sini?"

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Meski sebenarnya aku ingin ikut Sirius untuk liburan musim ini. Dia meneleponku setengah jam lalu, katanya dia sedang di jembatan Brooklyn."

"Mau apa dia? Bunuh diri?" canda Fred.

"Aku sempat bilang agar dia tidak bunuh diri sebelum menulis surat wasiat atas harta-hartanya untukku," canda Harry.

"Selera humormu naik," kelakar George—setengah tertawa.

"Masih kalah dibanding kalian."

Fred mengedipkan satu matanya, sebelum akhirnya ia berangsur pergi menuju ujung meja bar, melayani pengunjung lain. Sementara itu, George masih mengobrol dengan Harry, membicarakan beberapa hal, mendiskusikan kamar yang akan ditempati Harry selama menginap di Derbyshire—meski awalnya Harry bilang ingin mencari hotel, sembari menunggu Ron pulang. Harry tak banyak membantah. Ia hanya menceritakan perjalanannya seharian ini, juga perihal barang bawaannya yang masih ia tinggalkan di bagasi mobil di luar sana. Ia memang tak punya tempat untuk pulang. Panti asuhan tempat ia dibesarkan dulu sudah pindah.

"Kau mau istirahat?"

"Mungkin nanti."

"Mau bir?" tawar George.

Harry seketika menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak sekarang," responsnya enteng. "Kopi, kalau kau punya."

"Tentu, akan kuminta seseorang membuatkanmu kopi. Dengan _croissant_ mau?"

"Ide bagus. Sekarang aku mau mencari meja yang strategis. Aku tidak mungkin duduk di sini, melihat kalian sok keren jadi bartender."

George mendengus. "Beberapa jam lagi, pengunjung akan mulai berdatangan. Kalau kau tidak mau kebisingan, cari di sebelah sana, dekat rak buku-buku."

"Rak buku? Tempat ini benar-benar berubah jauh dari yang kuingat." Mata Harry mengikuti direksi yang ditunjuk George. Pandangan mata lelaki berambut gelap berkulit pucat itu menjelajah. Beberapa detik, fokusnya tertambat pada sebuah meja.

Dengan seorang perempuan duduk di sana.

Harry hampir merogoh saku kemejanya, mencari kacamatanya, namun ia urung—menoleh lagi pada George. "Sepertinya aku melihat meja yang bagus, tapi ada seseorang duduk di sana."

George menatap Harry beberapa detik. "Kau ingin aku mengusirnya?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Maksudku, apa dia sudah lama di situ, oh bukan, maksudku, apa dia mungkin akan pergi setelah ini?"

"Kau bertanya begitu, karena mejanya, atau karena perempuan yang menempatinya?"

Harry mendesis melihat George menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kuanggap kau memang menyukai mejanya. Memang strategis, melekat di jendela kaca," jelas George, "kuberi tahu sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Dia orang baru di Derbyshire. Baru empat bulanan dan jadi pengunjung tetap di sini. Dia berteman baik dengan Ginny. Kau ingat Ginny, kan?"

Samar, Harry memang masih mengingatnya. "Lalu? Jangan membahas Ginny dulu. Bagaimana dengan perempuan di sana itu?"

"Nona Granger selalu mempersilakan siapa pun duduk semeja dengannya."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Yang Harry tahu, perempuan mana pun yang senang bergelut dengan buku, adalah perempuan pintar. Biasanya, buku bisa membuat seseorang terjebak dalam dunia imajinasinya sendiri dan mengabaikan sekitar. Sore ini, sejujurnya ia merasa tubuhnya penat. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan hujan yang mengguyur Inggris dengan begitu betahnya, membuat Harry ingin istirahat sejenak. Ia menyukai aroma roti yang hangat, juga kopi dalam secangkir porselen putih dengan ornamen minimalis. Ia merasa ia bisa menemukan kombinasi menyenangkan itu di sini—lalu ia teringat ucapan George bahwa biasanya ketika malam datang, bar akan mulai ramai. Maka ia ingin duduk di satu tempat yang cukup jauh dari keramaian bar. Dan meja itu sudah ada pemiliknya.

Tapi seorang perempuan dengan sebuah buku adalah ide yang tidak buruk.

Harry pikir, perempuan itu toh nantinya akan sibuk lagi dengan bukunya, sementara Harry bisa duduk tenang menikmati pemandangan lalu lalang di luar jendela kaca sembari menyesap kopinya.

Tidak perlu bertukar banyak percakapan.

Harry pikir lagi, kalau ia mencari meja lain, mungkin nanti akan ada orang yang menghampiri mejanya dan mengajaknya mengobrol—sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan sekarang. Dengan perempuan seperti yang disebut George sebagai 'Nona Granger', keduanya mungkin bisa berbagi keheningan tanpa saling mengganggu satu sama lain.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Kulit perempuan itu tidak lebih pucat dari Harry. Rambutnya ikal namun terikat rapi ke satu sisi. Ujung-ujung ikalnya membentuk _twist_, menggantung di bahu kirinya. _Sweater_ abu-abu yang ia pakai terlihat longgar. Sebagian bahunya terlihat oleh mata Harry.

"Nona?"

Perempuan itu menoleh ke sekitar. Tentu saja, ia menemukan banyak meja lain yang juga kosong. Mungkin tak lama lagi, ia akan bertanya: 'Kenapa' pada Harry. Mulut wanita berambut cokelat itu terbuka tipis.

Tapi Harry tak memberinya kesempatan mengucapkan 'Kenapa'. "Aku hanya perlu duduk dan tidur sebentar. Tidak akan terlalu mengganggumu. Boleh?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Potter."

"Granger," jawabnya tenang. "Duduklah. Tidak ingin membuatmu tersinggung, tapi aku akan melanjutkan bacaan-bacaanku. Ada yang perlu kaukatakan lagi?"

"Tidak," jawab Harry tak kalah tenangnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ramah. Ia mengangguk sekali dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi, berhadapan dengan perempuan bernama Granger itu. "My Melancholy Madness?"

Granger mengernyitkan alisnya. Bukankah tadi ia bilang tidak ada lagi yang ingin ia katakan?

Harry melambaikan kedua tangannya. "_Sorry_. Tertarik dengan judul bukunya."

Granger mengangkat buku di tangannya, memandang sampul tebalnya yang sedikit lusuh. Lembaran sampulnya cukup tebal. Tak terlalu banyak ornamen di sana. Hanya ada siluet wajah seseorang dengan topi tebal membawa buku saku sebagai sampulnya. Granger hampir membuka mulutnya lagi ketika seorang pelayan mengantar kopi dan _croissant_ pesanan Harry.

"Kopimu sudah dingin. Mau kupesankan kopi yang baru?" tawar Harry. "Anggap saja, atas kebaikanmu mengizinkanku duduk di sini."

"Kursi dan meja ini bukan punyaku. Tentu saja kau boleh duduk kalau kau meminta baik-baik, seperti tadi."

"Tapi kau bisa saja menolakku, Nona Granger."

Kali ini, perempuan itu tersenyum. Udara hangat berembus dari bibirnya yang terbuka tipis. Beberapa detik, ia membiarkan lelaki di depannya membelah _croissant_ hangatnya menjadi dua, dan menyodorkan separuh sisanya untuk Granger. "Kau tahu, jarang sekali ada orang yang meminta duduk semeja denganku."

"Kenapa?"

"Perempuan aneh," jawab Granger setengah tertawa, "yang selalu datang untuk membaca buku-buku penyihir," tawanya renyah.

"Itu buku penyihir?"

Granger menggeleng ragu, lalu mengangguk—juga ragu. "Ini buku lokal, ditulis di desa ini juga, mengenai satu tempat rahasia di desa ini yang disebut dengan nama Hogwarts, dan dihuni penyihir. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku sangat tertarik. Aku sudah mengunjungi Weasley House ini begitu lama. Baru hari ini aku menemukan buku ini di rak. Menarik, kan?"

"Kedengarannya menarik."

Granger melepas kacamata bacanya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di meja, di atas buku dua buku lain yang ia letakkan di ujung mejanya. Kali ini ia menatap Harry dengan sedikit antusias yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan tadi. "Tentu saja."

Harry terdiam.

"Hanya karena aku suka dengan buku berbau sihir, bukan berarti aku penyihir. Ada apa dengan orang zaman sekarang?" keluhnya. "Alkohol menyumbat isi kepala mereka."

Entah kenapa, Harry tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lagi pula, Weasley menyediakan rak buku. Bodoh sekali kalau aku ke sini hanya untuk minum-minum saja."

"Ya, ya, kau benar." Harry mendesah lirih. "Soal sihir-sihir itu, apa kau percaya?"

"Kalau kau membacanya, apa kau akan percaya?"

Harry menoleh pada jalanan di luar jendela kaca. Ada percikan-percikan butir air hujan yang mulai meluruh lagi ke jalanan. Aspal di luar mulai basah lagi. Beberapa orang yang lewat mulai siaga dengan payungnya, sementara beberapa berlarian.

Sihir?

Apa mungkin orang-orang di luar itu punya kekuatan sihir?

"Kau mau membacanya?"

Perkiraan Harry salah. Memang benar, perempuan ini adalah perempuan yang cukup cerdas. Dan cukup cakap. Mungkin, rencana Harry untuk duduk dan mengistirahatkan penatnya akan gagal kali ini. Karena sepertinya, perempuan bernama Granger ini akan terus-terusan berbicara.

Tapi, Harry pikir lagi, itu bukan hal buruk.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Hujan yang tiba-tiba turun membuat banyak orang berlarian sekenanya. Payung-payung hitam dibentangkan dengan cepat. Percikan air hujan bercipratan ke sana kemari. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam berdandan rapi, dengan jas gelap membungkus tubuhnya, topi tebal, kemeja putih, lengkap dengan jam analog bulat seukuran kompas yang bersimpan rapi di saku jasnya. Kulitnya putih pucat. Entah karena efek udara dingin, atau memang kulitnya memang sepucat mayat.

Ia diam, berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan kosong yang agak jauh dari pasar dan sedikit tersudut dari jalanan utama. Beberapa orang berlarian melewatinya. Hingga tertangkap sosok seorang gadis yang juga lalu lalang—namun ia tak berlari. Ia hanya berjalan, membiarkan air dari langit menghujaninya, membasahi helai-helai rambut merahnya yang basah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada orang-orang, menyodorkan selembaran-selembaran bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan Timur Hogwarts'.

"Tuan?"

Severus Snape meraih selebaran yang tersodor padanya. Cat yang terlukis di atas kertas itu sedikit melebar, karena titik-titik hujan. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Snape, pemuda delapan belas tahun itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Gadis seumurannya itu menatapnya balik.

"Hujan."

Satu kalimat singkat dari seseorang yang sepertinya keturunan bangsawan itu membuat sang gadis terkikik pelan. "Apa kau akan berdiri di situ sampai hujan reda?"

Snape tak menjawab. Entahlah, ia belum terpikir apa-apa.

"Mau datang ke perpustakaan?" tanyanya lagi.

Snape menunduk. Dipandanginya lagi sekilas selebaran di tangannya. "Kau berharap aku menitipkan bukuku?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak."

Snape mengulum bibirnya—masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi itu lebih baik dibanding kedinginan menunggu hujan reda di sini. Ada kopi. Ada buku-buku. Itu tidak akan menyakitimu."

Ada senyuman yang memaksa bibir Snape untuk melengkung. Namun pemuda itu hanya berdeham, berharap ia tak perlu menunjukkan lengkungan kagum di wajahnya. Gadis di depannya sepertinya cerdas.

Menyapanya dan mengajaknya pergi—padanya, bukan pada orang lain.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lily."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Perang belum lama usai, bahkan mungkin, belum benar-benar usai. Bukannya setiap orang di Hogwarts bisa sihir, namun ada keistimewaan-keistimewaan yang khusus yang dimiliki setiap wilayah. Di sana, setiap orang memegang 'buku'-nya masing-masing. Sebuah buku yang hanya seukuran saku, namun tidak akan habis dibaca dalam semalam.

Ada satu keluarga yang secara turun temurun memiliki satu keistimewaan lebih, yakni menjaga buku-buku itu tetap aman. Ketika tersegel oleh satu anggota dari keluarga itu, penyihir dari wilayah lain, sebuah wilayah gelap yang tak tersentuh, tak akan bisa mengobrak-abriknya.

Voldemort.

Namun orang-orang memilih menyebutnya: Seseorang-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut.

"Kenapa aku harus menitipkan bukuku di perpustakaan?" tanya Snape ketika perjalanannya dan Lily hanya tinggal satu blok lagi.

"Memangnya aku memintamu menitipkan bukumu?" tanya Lily balik dengan entengnya. Senyum manis merekah membingkai bibirnya.

"Menurutmu, lebih baguskah kalau kutitipkan bukuku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Itu artinya kau menyuruhku menitipkannya."

Lily menghentikan langkahnya dan memicingkan matanya pada Snape. "Severus—"

"Snape." Koreksi mutlak.

"Ya, Snape, itu hanya pendapat, bukan suruhan."

"Tapi kau memberiku selebaran juga." Snape tak mau kalah.

"Itu ajakan, bukan suruhan." Lily menghela napas panjang. "Memangnya kau lihat semua orang yang mendapat selebaran itu langsung mengekoriku? Astaga, kau bawel sekali."

Snape hampir membuka mulutnya lagi namun urung. Benar, kenapa ia jadi banyak bicara? Pemuda itu tercenung sendiri.

"Kalau kau sudah kehilangan harapan soal hidup matimu seperti orang-orang lainnya, tentu saja kau tidak perlu menitipkan bukumu."

Snape kembali melangkah, mendahului Lily yang langkahnya lebih pendek-pendek. Berpikir kembali, memang ia punya alasan untuk kehilangan harapan. Perang beberapa waktu lalu memang benar-benar menghabiskan banyak nyawa orang, termasuk keluarganya. Melihat keluarganya telah menghilang dari muka bumi membuat Snape mulai kehilangan acuh pada matinya sendiri.

Tangan Snape merayap naik, meraba buku miliknya di balik jas.

Buku itu tak pernah menghilang. Orang bilang, itu magis. Setiap manusia di Hogwarts memilikinya. Menjelang kematian, halaman terakhir bukunya akan terisi, menuliskan perjalanan terakhir sang pemilik buku. Seringkali, sejak kehilangan keluarganya, Snape membuka halaman-halaman terakhir bukunya.

Tetap kosong.

Ia ingin marah semarah-marahnya. Sampai satu malam, satu tetesan hangat yang tak ia duga, melesak keluar dari mata kirinya—membuatnya semakin marah dan putus asa.

Sejak pagi, ia keluar rumah, untuk mencari tahu soal 'Seseorang-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut'. Mungkin ia ingin menyerahkan saja bukunya. Penyihir satu itu haus akan darah. Ia ingin menguasai segalanya. Mati di tangannya bukan ide buruk.

"Jangan kehilangan harapan."

Kalimat itu menghentikan laju Snape, hingga Lily menyusul berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku pernah punya tetangga. Ia bilang, ia ingin hidup ratusan tahun, melihat anak cucunya tumbuh, tutup usia di ranjang yang hangat ketika sudah tua, namun nyatanya, ia tewas dalam perang," kisah Lily. "Ada orang-orang yang ingin hidup lama. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Jadi, jangan sampai kita kehilangan harapan. Jangan sampai hidup kita sia-sia, apalagi sampai bunuh dir—"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat bunuh diri."

Tentu saja, bunuh diri akan menggoyahkan keyakinannya dalam prosesnya. Ia tak akan melakukannya. Pilihannya hanya satu, menemui 'Seseorang-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut' dan mati sebagai orang biasa.

"Tidak akan."

"Jadi, kau mau menitipkan bukumu?"

"Apa?" Snape sontak menoleh.

"Bukumu," ulang Lily. "Agar tidak direbut penyihir 'itu'."

Belum sampai Snape merespons, Lily menunjuk bangunan di ujung jalan. Sebuah bangunan bertembok bata yang tinggi, dengan jendela-jendela kecil yang gelap—mungkin tertutup kain kelambu.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau begitu menyemangatiku untuk menitipkan bukuku?"

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai pengabdi. Keluargaku turun temurun menjadi pelayan keluarga Potter."

Snape berdeham ketika nada suara Lily melemah, mendadak melankolis.

"Keluarga Potter hanya menyisakan James. Semuanya sudah tidak ada. Juga karena perang. Begitu juga… keluargaku."

"Oh."

Lily lalu menggeleng kuat. "Baiklah! Cukup ceritanya! Ayo kita ke perpustakaan!"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Kau mau menitipkan bukumu?"

Sejujurnya, James sama sekali tak memiliki nada seriang Lily. Pemuda yang banyak terbatuk-batuk itu sedari tadi menatap Snape penuh curiga dan banyak memicingkan mata di balik kacamata beningnya. Tapi Snape bukannya terintimidasi. Tentu saja, ia tak senang melihat pemuda yang punya aura seolah memiliki kekuasaan istimewa dan menatapnya rendah meski Snape memakai setelan bangsawan. Snape mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut ruangan.

Perpustakaan ini begitu tinggi. Bangunan atapnya tinggi menjulang, mungkin beberapa meter. Menutup seluruh temboknya, tersusun rapi rak-rak kayu setinggi langit-langit yang penuh dengan buku-buku asing. Beberapa sudut rak dipasang bohlam lampu keemasan, menerangi beberapa sisi buku, membuat Snape gatal membaca beberapa judul yang sempat tertangkap matanya.

"Kagum, ya?" Lily menyela. "Aku selalu membersihkan debu-debunya tiap pagi."

"Bangunan apa ini?" desah Snape—menyembunyikan keterkagumannya.

"Perpustakaan Timur. Bukannya kau bisa membacanya di selebaran yang kau bawa?"

Snape mendecak mendengar jawaban James. Pemuda itu memakai celana pendek yang lusuh dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna cokelat yang hampir serupa lusuhnya.

"Aku buatkan kalian kopi, ya?" tawar Lily.

"Tida—"

"Tentu." Snape tak mau kalah.

Namun Lily tahu siapa majikannya. Ia menoleh pada James, menunggu komentar.

Snape yang paham, menarik napas lirih. "Apa kalau aku ada sedikit, sangat sedikit, niat untuk menitipkan bukuku, aku akan mendapat kopi?"

James terlihat mulai goyah.

Dengusan napas Snape terdengar lagi, kali ini makin kuat. "Apa kalau aku bilang, sebenarnya aku kehilangan semua keluargaku dalam perang, dan datang ke sini mungkin akan menaikkan sedikit harapan hidupku, apa aku akan mendapat kopi?" imbuh Snape. "Bukankah kalian bukan orang yang ingin menyia-nyiakan hidup? Dengan kata lain, kalian ingin membantu harapan hidup orang lain, kan?"

Lily tersenyum. Siapa sangka pemuda berwajah beku ini bisa bicara sedemikian banyak?

"Apa aku sudah cukup berbeda dengan orang-orang di luar sana yang putus asa dan tak peduli kapan akan mati?"

James mau tak mau tersenyum—sangat tipis di sela batuknya. "Jadi, kopi?"

Snape mengangguk. "Kopi."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Snape mengunjungi perpustakaan hampir setiap hari. Kadang ia membawa sekeranjang roti sementara Lily membuat kopi yang mendadak sangat ia sukai. Ia tidak banyak bicara seperti hari pertamanya datang ke bangunan ini. Biasanya, Lily dan otak cerdasnya yang banyak bicara, tentang kejadian di jalanan selama seharian. Jika Lily sibuk, ia menemani James mengecek buku-buku yang disimpan di perpustakaan—perpustakaan istimewa yang Voldemort tidak bisa masuki.

Namun, meski Snape selalu datang, bukan berarti ia sudah menyerahkan bukunya.

"Kau terus-terusan batuk."

James mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin karena debu."

"Lily akan mengamuk kalau kau memakai alasan debu."

James tertawa mendengarnya. "Abaikan batukku. Di sini banyak buku bacaan, tidak tertarik membaca?"

"Bagaimana dengan 'buku saku'?"

"Aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada orang lain," ujar James. "Tapi karena kau sering datang ke sini dan membantu Lily bersih-bersih, mungkin aku mau menunjukkan raknya."

"Hanya raknya?"

"Hanya raknya." James menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau penasaran sekali."

"Hm."

"Serahkan dulu buku sakumu padaku."

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun."

James mengangkat kakinya, tepat ketika ia terbatuk keras—membuat tendangannya meleset dari betis Snape yang jadi incarannya.

Snape mendesis penuh kemenangan.

"Hei."

Snape menjawabnya dengan dehaman.

"Apa harapan hidupmu sudah naik?"

"Apa?"

James tersenyum tipis. "Harapan hidupmu. Kulihat, kau banyak tersenyum. Wajahmu sedikit lebih cerah, terutama jika Lily mengucapkan lelucon-lelucon aneh."

"Oh."

"Hanya 'Oh'?"

"Memangnya aku harus bilang apa?"

James menggemeretukkan giginya, "Kau ini…"

"Aku belum tahu kapan, tapi aku pasti akan menyerahkan bukuku padamu," jawab Snape. "Apa itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu soal harapan hidup?"

James tercenung. Dalam beberapa detik, ia hanya menatap balik Snape dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tahu, Snape tak berbohong atas kalimatnya. Beberapa minggu saling mengenal sudah cukup untuk memahami itu. Detik berikutnya, James tertawa.

Tanpa disangka, tawanya menular pada Snape. "Bodoh."

James memegangi perutnya. "Wajahmu saat mengatakan harapan hidup tadi—"

Kalimat James terhenti ketika sebuah buku tersodor di hadapannya. Buku saku. Milik Snape. "Rasanya sekarang aku tahu kapan harus menyerahkan bukuku."

James terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menerimanya. Ia lalu mengangguk dan membuka lembaran bukunya dengan cepat, hingga terakhir. Masih halaman kosong. Menarik. Beberapa halaman sebelum itu, tertulis sesuatu yang membuat James tahu ia membuat keputusan yang benar setelah ini.

Nama Lily.

"Hari di mana aku bertemu Lily, saat itu aku mencari penyihir 'itu'. Mungkin ia bisa menuliskan takdir kematian yang termudah untukku kalau aku memohon. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin kau melindunginya."

"Perpustakaan ini yang akan melindunginya."

Snape mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, sudah berbagi rahasia terkelammu—" James terbatuk lagi, kali ini lebih keras hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Wajah datar Snape menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Ia ikut berlutut, memegangi bahu James.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Kuambilkan air, ya?"

"Tunggu!" James memegangi pergelangan tangan Snape. "Aku ingin memberitahumu rahasiaku juga."

"Nanti saj—"

"Bukuku."

Tubuh Snape menegang.

"Halaman terakhir bukuku sudah kubaca. Hari ini. Di sini. Di depanmu, teman baruku."

Kini, getaran merambati jemari Snape.

"Perpustakaan ini akan tetap melindungi semuanya. Semua buku yang ada. Tapi Lily, perlu orang untuk tetap menjaganya." Di sudut bibir James, mengalir darah merah segar—menghiasi bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum di sela napas yang tersengal. "Aku ingin kau menjaganya. Perjalanan hidupmu… masih panjang… masih jauh. Halaman terakhirmu masih jauh, Snape."

"Jangan b-bercanda!"

"Tolong jaga Lily—"

Kalimat terakhir James tenggelam bersama suara pecahan cangkir yang jatuh dan terserak di lantai, bersama teriakan Lily dan tangisannya yang pecah dengan begitu melankolisnya. Snape merasa ingin marah sejadi-jadinya, namun air matanya tumpah.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Sebenarnya, aku cukup kaget mendengar namamu tadi."

Harry mengulum bibirnya yang mengering. Langit di luar sudah gelap ketika ia hampir menghabiskan isi buku di tangannya. Suara bising dari arah bar terasa tuli dalam pendengarannya. Ia benar-benar hanyut dalam buku bertemakan sihir yang disodorkan Granger untuk ia baca sejak sore tadi.

Granger masih setia menemaninya di meja yang sama. Mungkin jika Harry tak menggumamkan judul buku di tangannya tadi, mungkin obrolan mereka takkan sejauh ini.

"Potter. Namaku sama seperti nama James."

"Di akhir buku itu, diceritakan Lily mengandung anak James. Snape lah yang menjaganya." Granger tersenyum puas. "Mungkin, kisah itu hanya fiksi. Atau mungkin tidak. Magis, siapa yang tahu?"

"Bahwa aku anak mereka? Karena nama keluargaku sama?"

Granger tertawa ringan. Suaranya nyaring dan membuat Harry terpaku beberapa saat. "Yah, anggap saja ini bualanku saja. Tapi aku senang menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hari ini. Kau bawa saja buku itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah selesai membacanya saat kau datang tadi."

"Baiklah."

Granger lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Perlu kuantar?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng. "Rumahku dekat sini, Tuan Potter."

"Harry. Namaku Harry, Harry Potter."

"Nama yang bagus."

"Dan aku memang tak pernah tahu siapa orang tuaku."

Kalimat itu membuat Granger urung melangkah pergi.

"Aku diangkat anak oleh seseorang. Siapa tahu, buku ini memang secara magis jatuh ke tanganmu saat aku datang ke tempat ini setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Siapa tahu?"

Granger terdiam.

Harry lalu tertawa. "Ekspresimu manis sekali."

"Kau, kau—" Granger mendesis keras. "Kau mengejek imajinasiku, ya! Itu bohongan?"

"Tidak. Itu sungguhan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah memang Hogwarts itu ada. Mungkin tersembunyi di satu pintu dimensi yang tidak kita ketahui," jawab Harry. "Mungkin di rak-rak ini."

"Rak blok sembilan, barisan tiga perempat." Granger berbisik sendiri.

Harry berdeham ringan. "Apa kau ingin mencari tahu kebenarannya?" Sejujurnya, mengakui atau tidak, isi buku My Melancholy Madness benar-benar menarik batas pikiran Harry, memaksa Harry untuk meyakini sesuatu yang besar yang mungkin memang tersembunyi. "Kalau kebenaran itu tidak ada, tidak ada yang dirugikan."

Granger tersenyum menyetujuinya.

"Kau akan datang lagi ke sini besok?"

"Akan kupikirkan. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Harry menarik napasnya perlahan, "Bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan, menyerahkan sebuah buku saku untukku?"

"Buku saku?" Granger tertawa. Namun ia merogoh saku jaketnya. "Aku belum menemukan buku saku untuk kuserahkan padamu, Tuan Potter. Ini, untuk sementara. Sampai bertemu besok."

Di tangan Harry, sebuah kartu nama diletakkan.

Nama lengkap perempuan itu.

Hermione Granger.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE END**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**

_YAAAAYYY! ANAK PERTAMA DI FANDOM HARPOT!_

_Akhirnya kembali nge-fanfic setelah tepat setahun lamanya (terakhir posting fic April 2014 euy). Ide ceritanya terinspirasi sedikit dari gambar-gambar di 9gag hahahaa. Tentang seorang pemuda tukang reparasi hati. Kalau dipikir-pikir, fic ini bisa dilanjut lho. Ada yang minat bikin sekuel? Dengan mereka menemukan 'peron' dan berhasil ke Hogwarts, dan kenyataan bahwa Hermione punya separuh darah penyihir juga, lalu mereka akan melawan Voldemort. Ada yang minat bikin? Eaaa~_

_Aishhh, akhirnya punya fanfic persembahan buat Tante Ambu. Gak ngarep hadiahnya, sih, tapi mau dong kalau dikasih :D Bau-bau tema 'Buku'-nya udah cukup kerasa kan, Mbu? Ternyata April ini akun FFN-ku juga ulang tahun yang ke-5 hahahaa._

_Selamat buat teman-teman FFN yang berhasil menelurkan novel tahun ini._

_**Aditia Yudis-sensei dengan Time After Time, Nel Falisha dengan Rust in Pieces, Psychochiatrist dengan Sylvia's Letter**__, juga kemudian adikku sayang __**Agata Barbara (Barbara123) dengan Singapore Begins**__._

_Dan anak-anakku yang terbit akhir April ini: __**CH Si Bohay**__ dan __**Forgive to Forget**_

_*promo terselubung*_

_Semoga banyak teman-teman FFN lainnya yang menyusul!_

_Akhir kata, sorry untuk OOC-ness mutlaknya. Sorry, agak gak inget sama serinya Harry Potter. Makanya dibikin Harry udah dewasa. Semoga gak membuat pembaca sebel. Terima kasih :D_

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
